Underworld
*Gertrude's Cat |items = * Pickaxe * Hammer * Soft clay * Good weapons and armour |kills = * Thief (Level 16) * Cat Napper (Level 40) }} Walkthrough Fifteen Kittens Go to Gertrude's house and speak to her. She says that her cats' latest litter of kittens has gone missing. She also tells the player that more people around Varrock are having cats stolen. Go north of Gertrude's house and you see a kitten (it could be any colour). There is also a sack near to where you are standing. Pick up the sack and put the kittens in. Follow a trail of 15 kittens until you get to a trap door. You will discover that you can't get the trapdoor open. Go and get your soft clay and use it as a mold to pick the padlock. Then go and mine some iron ore. Go to a near by furnace and smelt it into a key. Once you have the Iron key, open the door and creep in. You will notice there are three thieves. Kill one and you get a key and a rope. You will need the rope for later. Go through the door they are guarding and a cutscene will play. A woman grabs a kitten and makes it drink a potion. The kitten begins to grow into a giant cat. Suddenly you are caught by some more thieves and are thrown into a dungeon. Escaping the Dungeon As you awake, you still have your sack of kittens but you see a furnace and some iron ore that could be mined. There is also a man in the corner. Talk to the man, and he reveals that he is a shepherd called Joseph. He tells the player that he was thrown in here because he was investigating what had happened to his sheep. They had tried to make them grow into monsters and create an army of mutant animals so that it could destroy Varrock. He gives you a chisel and some wool. Mine some iron ore and then smith it into an iron handle. Then use the wool on the rope and you will get a woolen rope. Attach the woolen rope to the iron handle. You should have a Woolly whip. There is some bars in the corner that are loose. Ask Joseph if he has anything that can loosen them of. He gives the player a Pat of Butter. Use the Pat of Butter on the bars and they will fall of. Slip through the bars and you will end up in a ruined bit of Varrock Sewers that has been cut of from the rest. Walk through a door on the other end other the sewer. A cutscene will play where the giant cat comes at you. The Big Fight Use the Woolly whip on the kitten it begins to transform back into a normal kitten. Put the kitten in the sack. Go out another door and you are holted by the woman who threw you in the dungeon. You have to fight her but use the Woolly whip special attack on her and she laughs herself to death. Return the kittens to Gertrude. Quest complete. Rewards * 2 Quest Points * * * * * Woolly whip * Access to Kitten Rescue Minigame Kitten Rescue Kitten Rescue is a minigame that is unlocked as soon as this quest has been complete. People still have lost there kittens but you have to have a sack and find 15 kittens and give them to Gertrude where she finds the owners. Rewards include 1,500 xp in any skill over level 10 or 1,500 coins.